dont_starvefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Wendy
Wendy est le troisième personnage déblocable (Voir Expérience pour les conditions). Wendy a une personnalité morbide. Elle se réfère sans cesse à la mort et au fait que la vie est déprimante tout comme elle-même. Cette personnalité lui permet de résister plus facilement à la perte de santé mentale durant la nuit et face aux monstres ce qui lui permet de facilement gérer sa santé mentale. Elle a la particularité de pouvoir invoquer le fantôme de sa sœur jumelle décédée Abigail pour l'assister durant les combats. De plus, elle a une santé mentale plus élevée que la plupart des autres personnages (à l'exception de WX-78). Abigail peut servir à tuer les mobs hostiles. Par contre, pour compenser ses avantages, elle fait moins de dégâts en combat (que ce soit avec une arme de mêlée ou de jet). Pouvoirs spéciaux Abigail thumb|left|Abigail, le fantôme de la sœur jumelle de Wendy. Le pouvoir spécial de Wendy est sa capacité d'invoquer le fantôme de sa sœur jumelle décédée Abigail. Wendy commence chaque partie avec dans son inventaire la fleur d'Abigail qui fleurit après à peu près 2-4 jours complets et qui lui permet d'invoquer Abigail. Quand la fleur d'Abigail a fleuri, elle peut être placée au sol pour préparer l'invocation. L'invocation requiert la mort d'une créature à proximité de la fleur. Cela inclus Wendy elle-même mais exclus le meurtre d'une créature capturée via le clic droit "tuer" directement dans l'inventaire. Il n'est possible d'invoquer Abigail à l'aide d'une créature capturée uniquement en la libérant et la tuant hors de l'inventaire (par exemple quand le lapin est libéré, il reste sans bouger quelques secondes et peut alors être tué très facilement avec n'importe quel outil ou arme excepté la pelle ce qui permet de contourner cette interdiction). Lors de l'apparition d'Abigail, Wendy perdra immédiatement 50 points de . Abigail suit Wendy et la défendra en tuant tout mob hostile qui attaque Wendy ou que celle-ci attaque. Abigail ne peut pas blesser Wendy et normalement n'attaque pas ses alliés tels que Chester excepté si Wendy attaque intentionnellement ceux-ci en premier. Abigail s'écartera toujours de Wendy quand elle s'approche. L'attaque d'Abigail a un effet de masse. Elle peut donc faire des dégâts sur plusieurs cibles à la fois en même temps tant que celles-ci se trouvent dans sa zone d'action. Cette aptitude rend Wendy particulièrement efficace contre des monstres se déplaçant en groupe comme les araignées ou les abeilles étant donné qu'Abigail peut continuer à assomer en même temps toutes les cibles, les empêchant elles-mêmes d'attaquer. La fleur d'Abigail sera laissée au sol quand Abigail est "tuée". Elle sera redevenue complètement blanche et fermée et il fraudra à nouveau attendre qu'elle fleurisse pour pouvoir la réutiliser pour invoquer Abigail. Résistance à la perte de santé mentale Wendy possède un second pouvoir spécifique qui est la résistante à la perte de santé mentale. En effet, elle perdra 25% moins vite sa santé mentale que les autres personnages du jeu suite à l'obscurité ou à la proximité de monstres. Toutefois, cet avantage n'est effectif que dans ces deux cas. Donc tout autre situation diminuant la santé mentale (l'épée d'ombre, les fleurs du mal, la lumière d'ombre,...) s'appliquera normalement sans ce bonus. Désavantage Wendy possède un modificateur de dégâts négatif. C'est-à-dire qu'elle fait 25% moins de dégâts qu'un personnage normal peu importe qu'elle soit armée d'une arme de jet, de mélée ou à mains nues. Par exemple, il faudra deux coups à Wendy pour tuer un lapin à l'aide d'un boomerang ou d'un outils! Ce désavantage se marquera particulièrement contre les monstres plus forts et possédant beaucoup de points de vie. Attaquer les boss sans Abigail est fortement déconseillé. Ce désavantage permet d'équilibrer ce personnage qui est fortement avantagé par son super allié.. Trucs et Astuces *Au début du jeu, le plus simple pour invoquer Abigail est de tuer un papillon qui mourra en un coups même si Wendy n'est pas armée. Il est également possible de déposer la fleurs à proximité d'un antre d'araignée qui se situe à proximité d'une maison de cochon. La bataille inévitable entre ces deux espèces permettra à coups sur l'invocation d'Abigail. *Cueuillir une mandragore durant la journée sera considéré par le jeu comme un meurtre et permettra donc de faire apparaître Abigail si sa fleur était posée sur le sol à proximité. *Abigail ne se battra pas indéfiniment contre les monstres, il ne faut donc pas oublier, durant un long combat, de surveiller son comportement et de la forcer à attaquer si elle semble se désintéresser du combat. *Abigail courant plus vite que les lapins, elle est une bonne source de morceaux. *La saison idéale pour Wendy est l'hiver étant donné que le crépuscule et la nuit durent plus longtemps, c'est la saison parfaite pour utiliser la puissance d'Abigail. C'est donc la bonne saison pour attaquer les monstres neutres ou provoquer une Reine araignée etc... *Abigail peut facilement s'occuper de tuer un camp entier de pingouettes au crépuscule avec l'aide de Wendy. Ce qui assure une bonne quantité de nourriture à Wendy durant l'hiver. *Autant Abigail est parfaite pour vaincre facilement des groupes entier d'ennemis faibles, elle mourra si elle n'est pas aidée de Wendy pour s'attaquer aux boss. Le bâton de glace et le bâton de feu sont des armes d'appoint très utiles dans l'aide à Abigail. Le bâton de glace permettra de stoper les attaques de l'ennemi pour éviter qu'Abigail ne se prenne trop de dégâts tandis que le bâton de feu permettra également d'assomer temporairement les ennemis tout en leurs faisant des dégâts en plus de ceux donnés par Abigail ce qui permettra de venir plus rapidement au bout des monstres tout en risquant de brûler les objets lâchés. *La haut-de-forme est le seule objet dont Wendy a besoin pour éviter la perte de santé mentale durant la nuit. D'autres objets peuvent donner de meilleurs résultats mais ne sont pas strictement nécessaires. *Les armes provoquant des dommages indirectes (fléchettes incendiaires, poudre à canon,...) ne sont pas affectées par le malus de Wendy ce qui en fait de parfaits choix pour elle. *La seule arme de mélée utile pour Wendy est la batte-jambon qui ne possède pas de durabilité en fonction de son utilisation mais bien en fonction de sa fraîcheur ce qui permet d'éviter le malus de Wendy car même si elle fait moins de dégâts par coups, le nombre de coups est virtuellement illimité. Divers *La voix de Wendy est représentée par une flûte alto. *Wendy possède un crâne. *Dans les premières versions du jeu, Wendy était débloquée avant Wolfgang. *Si l'on considère sa phrase d'examination de Maxwell ("Je me sens une étrange parentée avec lui.") et la lettre de Jack Carter dans le 3ème puzzle de William Carter, on peut déduire que Wendy serait la nièce de Maxwell. Il ne s'agit là toutefois que de spéculations étant donné qu'aucune information n'a été fournie pour confirmer cette hypothèse. *Quand elle examine un corbeau, elle dit : "Ôte ton bec de mon cœur". C'est une référence au fameux poème "Le corbeau" d'Edgar Allan Poe. *Quand elle examine une mare, elle dit : "Ophelia, es-tu là dedans ?". C'est une référence au personnage fictif Ophélie dans "Hamlet" de William Shakespeare qui se suicide en se noyant. *Quand elle examine une ruche naturelle, elle dit "Une misérable ruche de rebus et de pollen". Il s'agit d'une référence à Star Wars "Une misérable ruche de rebus et de vilenie". *Quand elle examine un terrier de lapin, elle dit : "Je suis trop grosse pour tomber là-dedans". C'est une référence à "Alice in Wonderland" (Alice au Pays des Merveilles), un roman de Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, mieux connu sous son pseudonyme "Lewis Carroll". *Quand elle examine une tête de cochon, elle dit : "Tue ce cochon ! Répands son sang". C'est une référence à un chant que crient les enfants dans le roman "Lord of the Flies" (Sa Majesté des Mouches) de William Golding. *Quand elle examine la lance, elle dit : "Je suis devenue le destructeur de mondes". Il s'agit d'une référence à la citation célèbre "Je suis maintenant devenue la Mort, le destructeur de mondes." extraite du Bhagavad-Gita. Cette citation a été rendue célèbre quand le physicien J. Robert Oppenheimer l'a prononcée quand la première bombe atomique (qu'il avait aidé à réalisé) a explosé. *Quand elle examine MacTusk , elle dit "Un vieil homme, de la mer". C'est une référence au roman "The Old Man and The Sea" ("Le vieil homme et la mer") de Ernest Hemingway. *Quand elle est frappée par la foudre dans Reign of Giants, Wendy, comme plusieurs autres personnages, paraît avoir des os dans ses cheveux. En plus de cela, elle apparaît également posséder des os dans sa jupe et sa fleurs. *Dans , il n'est hélas pas possible d'utiliser un coeur révélateur sur Abigail. Bugs *Quand Wendy porte certains chapeaux, la fleur qu'elle porte dans ses cheveux peut soudainement disparaître quand avance vers le haut de l'écran et réapparaître quand elle arrête de bouger. Galerie Wendy près d'un buisson à baies-InGame.png|Wendy à côté d'un buisson à baies|link=Buisson à baies Wendy talking.png|Wendy dans le jeu Wendy portrait.png|Portrait de Wendy dans le choix des personnages Abigail2.png|Abigail|link=Abigail Abigail attacking the player unintentionally.jpg|Abigail attaquant Wendy dans une version antérieure du jeu|link=Abigail Camp de mactusk.png|Wendy près des traces d'un camp de morses Wendy gelée.png Wendy fourdoyée.png Wendy Strange New Powers.png Wendy crâne.png Wendy figurine.jpg Wendy carte Steam.png Wendy ID.png Costume thulecite Wendy.png Veste hibernation Wendy.png Casquette de chat Wendy.png Oeilbrelle Wendy.png Succès Forge Wendy Victoire.png Chapeau de pluie Wendy.png Fantôme de Wendy.png Shipwrecked074.jpg Shipwrecked072.jpg Shipwrecked071.jpg Capture.gif Shipwrecked 052.jpg de:Wendy ru:Венди it:Wendy en:Wendy Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Modèles de gestion d'article